


One Man's Trash

by konokomi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokomi/pseuds/konokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a banana peel up his pantleg, a moldy piece of lettuce hanging out of the back of his pants, and his face is now covered in some unidentifiable gross shit because of his own incompetence. Add that on top of the fact that he’s apparently trapped in some godforsaken dumpster with the guy he’s been drooling over for a couple years, and it’s basically shaping up to be the worst, most despair-inducing day in the history of mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Trash

In his five years of being legally able to drink (plus two additional ones of sneaking alcohol), Hinata's been victim to many different kinds of hangovers, and when he slowly slips back into consciousness, his pounding headache is telling him this is gonna be one of the bad ones.

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, knowing that when he opens them he'll be subjected to blinding light and an even _worse_ headache _from_ said blinding light. From what he can tell with his eyes closed, his back is against something hard; it smells like absolute shit; and he's not alone, if the extra weight and second set of breathing on his face is any indication. Could do without the first two, but hey, maybe he picked up a pretty girl last night and got lucky.

He doubts it, but there's a first time for everything, right?

Opening his eyes is a risk he isn't particularly willing to take right now, but he knows it's the first step to possibly figuring out where the _fuck_ he is and exactly who exactly is asleep on top of him, so he cracks an eyelid to find... darkness. Absolute darkness. He can't see three feet in front of him, let alone discern where he is or who the lump of warm flesh on him is. Great. Just what he wanted. His butt is starting to get uncomfortable from sitting on _something_ for too long, so he shifts around trying not to disturb his sleeping buddy. Of course, it doesn't work, and they stir a bit, mumbling, "No... warm..." in a voice that most definitely isn't female, though vaguely familiar.

And he's _fine_ staying like that until the other guy wakes up, really.

At least until said other guy wraps his arms around Hinata’s middle and sighs out, "Hinata-kun," in that very particular phone sex operator voice that never fails to make Hinata's dick pay very close attention, and then Hinata is keenly aware of just who exactly is sleeping on him.

Then he more or less flings him off.

Komaeda’s head hits the opposite wall of whatever space they're in and he groans. "Ah, what a rude awakening..."

"Komaeda, what the fuck."

Silence, then: "...Hinata-kun?" before a bright light nearly blinds him. "It would appear that I'm correct! Now, if you don't mind my asking... why are we in a dumpster?"

...what?

"Dumpster?" Hinata repeats, blinking away the dots dancing across his vision to see Komaeda sitting cross-legged on top of garbage across from him, holding a small flashlight. "Explains the smell. But, uh. I was gonna ask _you_ why we're in a dumpster."

In the dim light, Hinata can see Komaeda tapping on his chin with his index finger. "I see... Well, we're certainly in a predicament here, aren't we, Hinata-kun?" he says in _way_ too breathy of a voice, and the little inflection on _Hinata-kun_ makes Hinata want to punch himself right in the dick. He's sitting in garbage, in a dumpster, alone with Komaeda. This is no time to be having disgusting thoughts. "...Hinata-kun?"

"Yeah!" he replies quickly, then clears his throat. "Yeah. It's a predicament alright. Say, uh... where'd you get the flashlight?"

He smiles. "I see you've taken notice of my resourcefulness! What a treat, to have filth like me praised by the likes of someone as wonderful as you! You see, I always come prepared. When you have luck like mine, you learn how to plan ahead no matter what the circumstances might end up being. I also have a granola bar and a watch in my pocket, if you’d like them…?” He puts the tiny flashlight between his teeth and starts digging around in his pockets, pulling the aforementioned granola bar out of his jacket and the watch - a pocketwatch - out of his pants pocket.

Hinata points at the pocketwatch. “ _That’s_ what’s attached to that stupid chain on your pants? What are you, _eighty_?”

With a frown, Komaeda throws the granola bar at Hinata and hits him smack dab in the middle of his face. “I will have you know my father gave this to me for my tenth birthday, and it is very important to me. Now, are you going to continue to _mock_ me for my keepsakes, or are we going to figure out how to get out of here?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata says while throwing his hands up. “Let’s get out of here.” He tries to stand up and falls face first into the pile of garbage, and swears he hears a wheezy chuckle come out of Komaeda. He’ll strangle him later; right now, it smells horrible in here, and he’s really starting to miss what the sun looks like. Steadying himself on the side of the dumpster - and subsequently putting his hand in something _wet_ and _motherfucking disgusting_ \- he pulls himself to his feet again and puts his other hand on the inside of the lid for balance before bringing his now muck-smeared hand up and pushing with all his might.

It doesn’t budge.

Shit.

“Get your ass up here and help.”

“Right, yes. Okay.” Komaeda pulls himself to his feet with a lot more grace and poise than Hinata - fuck him for that, _really_ \- and puts his hands on the same lid as Hinata. “On three?”

“Sure.”

“One… two… three!”

It _still_ doesn’t budge. Hinata can’t even believe this bullshit. How can two fully grown, able-bodied men not be able to open a goddamn _dumpster lid_? He kicks the side and swears because he’s pretty sure that was most definitely the feeling of his toe breaking. Why this? Why _him_? Sighing, he drags his hand down his face.

The dirty one.

He’s seething.

There’s a banana peel up his pantleg, a moldy piece of lettuce hanging out of the back of his pants, and his face is now covered in some unidentifiable _gross shit_ because of his own incompetence. Add that on _top_ of the fact that he’s apparently trapped in some godforsaken dumpster with the guy he’s been drooling over for a couple years, and it’s basically shaping up to be the worst, most despair-inducing day in the history of mankind.

 _Wonderful_.

~*~*~

"That is the _last_ time I let you talk me into drinking with you," Kuzuryuu growls, chucking a pillow at Souda. "Have one more, you'll be fine! No, fuck you, blow it out your ass."

Sonia sashays cheerily into the room and sets a glass of orange juice in front of him. " _You_ were the one who participated in the drinking contest, Kuzuryuu-san! It's quite possibly more your fault than his."

He knocks back the orange juice and makes a face when the glass is empty. "Too sour. And _fuck you_ , he pressured me into it."

“A’ight, enough with the pointin’ fingers already,” Souda pipes up from the floor, poking his head out from underneath the blanket he’d thrown over the top half of his body the night before. He squints when the light reaches his eyes but sits up anyway, looking mildly offended that he doesn’t have his own glass of orange juice. His eyes dart from Kuzuryuu’s empty glass to Sonia and then back again, and she shoots him a look that clearly says _get it your own damn self_. “Where th’hell is Hinata? I haven’t seen him since before I blacked out last night, which was around the time Hamster-chan started losin’ clothes.”

In the kitchen, Gundam chokes on his toast.

Akane picks a few grains of rice out of her cleavage and looks around before stuffing them in her mouth, snatching Gundam’s second piece of toast off his plate while she’s at it. If the way he’s pounding on his chest and hacking is any indication, he _probably_ isn’t going to eat it-- why let perfectly good food go to waste? That’s just not her style. “I was gonna ask the same thing, actually,” she says around a bite of toast. “Haven’t seen him since I was doin’ body shots off Tsumiki, to be honest. Which… was _after_ Tanaka lost his pants. So we at least got a _small_ timeframe.”

Gundam chokes again.

Tsumiki’s crying off in the corner.

“That’s not much of a timeframe to work with, you know,” Koizumi interjects, wincing as Saionji brushes a knot out of her hair. “That’s bare-bones information, and _hardly_ useful for figuring out where Hinata is. Can’t anyone give us something _better_? Something… closer to the time most of us left?”

Everything goes silent for a good two minutes before Ibuki raises her hand and bounces around in Togami’s lap. “Ooh, ooh! Ibuki knows, Ibuki knows! Call on her, call on her! It looks like Ibuki is saying everything twice today… Oh, maybe she should say that _again_! It looks like Ibuki is--”

Togami covers her mouth with a hand and she licks him. He twists his face up in disgust. “Gross.”

“Byakuya-chan deserves it for daring to silence the great Ibuki Mioda!” she shoots back, leaning her head back to place a quick smooch on his chubby face. “Where were we, again? Ibuki got distracted!”

“We’re collectively trying to figure out where Hinata went last night,” Peko joins in, pouring half the bottle of chocolate syrup into a glass of milk.

Ibuki claps her hands together. “Right! Ibuki distiiiiiiinctly remembers hearing Hajime-chan ask Nagito-chan if they could go somewhere else to talk about--” air quotes “--important things, then they left. But anything that they said after that is beyond Ibuki! Her hearing is very good, but she has her limits.”

Everyone in the room stares long and hard at Ibuki while she grins and flashes a peace sign. For the first time in a long while, Sonia’s living room and kitchen are disturbingly silent. There’s something like an unspoken challenge hanging in the air-- who is going to say something about it first? They’re all thinking it.

Finally, Nanami clears her throat. “Mioda-san… are you saying Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun left _together_?”

“Yep!”

“Well,” Nanami says, “that should make looking for them easier… They’re either at Komaeda-kun’s house, or Hinata-kun’s apartment.” She stands up and brushes some crumbs off her skirt from her toast earlier, then heads toward the door and stops with her hand on the doorknob. Everyone’s just kind of silently staring at her, and she sighs, opening the door and motioning out it. “Aren’t you coming…?”

Souda groans and starts to say something about not wanting to move but Sonia jabs him with her toe and smiles brightly. “Yes, of course, Nanami-san! If we split up, I’m sure we will find them even faster!”

Slowly, everyone leaves their seats and follows Sonia and Nanami out the door, until only Akane and Nidai are left. She glances at him from across the table and that special brand of competitive tension fills the air as they both smirk. “Separate teams, whoever finds them first wins, loser does dishes for a week?” Akane asks.

“Deal.”

Akane’s jump over the table and subsequent sprint out the door is _impressive_.

~*~*~

“The batteries are dead.”

“The batteries are dead. The _batteries_ are _dead_. The batteries are dead! The batteries are _fucking_ dead! Incredible! Absolutely fucking _wonderful_! Komaeda, the batteries are _dead_! _The batteries are dead_! What a _problem_ we face in this dark, garbage-ridden _shithole_ , because _the batteries are dead_!”

“Hinata-kun, please calm down. I’m sure someone will find us soon enough.”

“THE BATTERIES ARE FUCKING _DEAD_ , NAGITO. WE HAVE _NO_ LIGHT. WE ARE IN COMPLETE, AND TOTAL, _DARKNESS_. IS THIS _NOT_ REGISTERING THROUGH YOUR _THICK FUCKING SKULL_?!”

“...Hinata-kun. Hinata-kun, _please_.”

“...Komaeda. I’m gonna give you three seconds to get your hand off of my body.”

“I was under the impression patting a friend’s thigh was reassuring.”

“That’s not my thigh. _That’s my crotch_.”

“Oh.”

“ _Yeah_.”

~*~*~

Sonia checks her phone’s clock again and sighs. “Maybe they are... sleeping still? They did have _quite_ a bit to drink last night and I’m sure they’re very busy sleeping off their hangovers. Should we wait a few more minutes, or assume they’re not home...?”

“Or pick the lock,” Peko adds. “I would be willing to offer my services.”

“No time for that crap!” Akane shouts from the other side of the street, and the other six members of her search squad turn simultaneously to stare at her. “Everybody, outta the way! I’m gonna break this fuckin’ door _down_!” She sets her stance before sprinting full-speed at the house. “HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--“

Peko looks at Ibuki.

“--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--“

Ibuki looks at Kuzuryuu.

“--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--“

Kuzuryuu looks at Togami.

“--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--“

Togami looks at Nanami.

“--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--“

Nanami looks at Sonia.

“--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--“

Sonia looks at Peko.

“--IIIIIIYAH!” Akane cries out as both of her feet hit the door at the same time and the damn thing goes flying inward, crashing into a china cabinet and shattering nearly everything inside. She lands on her feet and puts her hands on her hips, looking satisfied with herself. “There you go. We’re in.”

“...Owari-san,” Nanami says slowly.

“Yeah?”

She opens her mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. “...Thank you.”

Akane grins. “No problem! Now follow me and we’ll find these slackers. If they _were_ sleepin’ still, they probably ain’t now! It takes a special kinda person to sleep through their door being kicked in, and if you ask me, neither of them are _that_ special.” She scratches at her cheek. “So, uh. There’s seven of us... everyone takes a room starting with the downstairs?”

“Ibuki gives that idea the stamp of approval!” says Ibuki, giving Akane a thumbs-up. “Off we gooooooooooo!”

~*~*~

“Hurry up and get us in already!” Koizumi says impatiently, tapping Souda on the shoulder. “Are you close to being done yet or what?”

“All I got is a damn bobby pin, a’ight? Ain’t much t’work with!” he snaps back, fiddling some more with the lock on Hinata’s apartment door. Leave it to the _mechanic_ to have to do all the dirty work. Fucking _typical_. It certainly isn’t helping that Koizumi is being a total _nag_ , of course, nor is it helping that Saionji is throwing rocks at him. Sometimes he wonders why he even _bothers_ with half the people he associates with on a regular basis. Most of them are fucking crazy.

Saionji blows a raspberry and throws another rock at him. “Big bro sure is a _fucking slow moron_ , isn’t he, big sis Mahiru?”

“Be nice,” chides Koizumi, then adds, “but it would be _nice_ if he could hurry up...” under her breath.

Souda _cannot believe_ this.

“Look,” he says, patience wearing thin, “I’m just as fuckin’ _worried_ about Hinata as the rest of ya, okay? But give me some breathin’ room and a lil time and I’ll get ya in as soon as I can. The more ya _rush me_ , the _longer_ it’s gonna take, partially ‘cause I’m gonna be a petty asshole and take longer, and partially ‘cause the more irritated I get, the clumsier I get. Now if you don’t _mind_ , could ya _back the hell up_ and give me some space?”

That sure shuts Saionji and Koizumi up.

And then Gundam opens his mouth.

“Pink one, are you sure you do not require assistance--“

“ _Yeah_ , ‘m pretty damn sure I can handle this myself, Hamster-chan. Go draw a magic circle in the dirt or somethin’.”

 _That_ shuts Gundam up.

Nidai scratches his head. “Maybe we could break the door down.”

Souda jiggles the bobby pin with a little more force.

“B-but this is just an apartment!” Tsumiki tries to reason, wringing her hands together in front of her. “If we c-cause too much damage, then... then Hinata-san w-will have to pay for it! I don’t want to be the reason he has to pay for damage he didn’t e-even cause!”

Souda jiggles the bobby pin with _even more_ force.

“DOORS CAN BE REPLACED, TSUMIKI! THE SAFETY AND WELL-BEING OF OUR DEAR FRIENDS _CANNOOOOOOOT_!”

“ _Would ya all just kindly fuckin’_ \--“ Souda yells, cut off only when his insistent jiggling leads to the door unlocking. “Oh. Well, there ya go, we’re in. Now _shut up_ and let’s see if they’re here.”

“It’s a small apartment, no?” Hanamura chimes in. “I doubt _all_ of us need to go in to search. Maybe... just a couple? I volunteer to search the bedroom! I am truly ‘taking one for the team’ here. After all, who knows what sorts of things they might be getting into as we speak...” He waggles his eyebrows and Saionji gags.

Souda _really_ hates his friends.

~*~*~

“They aren’t at Komaeda-kun’s house, Souda-kun.”

“Yeah, they’re not at Hinata’s place either. Shit.”

“Hmm...”

“Got an idea there, Nanami?”

“Maybe... Meet us at the bar from last night and we’ll go from there, okay?”

“’kay.”

~*~*~

Things are looking _pretty_ damn bleak to Hinata. He had to use his shirt to wipe off the gross shit he dragged down his face and there was no way he was putting that back on if he didn’t have to, so he’s just sitting around in the dark shirtless. Komaeda’s sitting next to him now, and they’re both _pointedly_ not talking about the accidental crotch grab from earlier (although Hinata’s dick would _very much_ like to talk about it, but now is neither the time nor the place). Neither of them is sure if they’re ever going to get out of this dumpster, whether because of luck or sheer happenstance, but the outlook isn’t too hot.

Hinata sighs. “Hey, Komaeda?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we’re gonna get outta here?”

Komaeda shifts, and Hinata’s never in his life wanted to be able to see someone else’s facial expression more than he does right now. Being in darkness is like being blind, having to rely on your other senses to feel things out. He doesn’t like it at all. “I’m... not sure I can answer that. Whether or not we get out of here is out of my hands, as well as yours. I don’t even know how long we’ve been _in_ here.”

He bites his lip. “Yeah...”

His mind floods with everything he could tell Komaeda right now, all the feelings he’s kept to himself for the last couple years for no apparent reason other than his own enjoyment of denying the obvious. Nanami’s right, he’s got it _bad_ for Komaeda, and it’s only now that they’re in a seemingly hopeless situation that he bothers to do anything about it. It’s... pathetic. It really is. It’s pathetic and he hates himself, but at the same time he knows that there’s no time like the present to get stuff off his chest, especially considering the circumstances. The chances of them making it out of this are slim, and he isn’t even sure they’re going to _survive_ \-- so why not come clean about things while he still can, right?

But he’s never been particularly _good_ at this kind of thing, or, well. Anything at all, really. Talentless, through and through.

Still... this could be his only chance.

“I... I don’t know how we got in here, or really _anything_ that happened last night, but there’s a pretty good chance we might be stuck in here for a while. Maybe forever. I don’t know. But the point is I’ve got some... stuff. To get off my chest.” He sucks in a breath and holds it for a good forty-five seconds before exhaling. “We’ve known each other for almost ten years now, and you’re one of my best friends. But over the last couple years, something’s... changed? A-and I just... I wanted to tell you, in case we don’t get out of here. I... I’m sorta...”

His heart is beating out of his chest, pulse in his ears. This is do or die.

If he fucks this up, he’s done for.

His eyes can barely make out the shape of Komaeda’s hand in the pitch darkness, but he manages to find it anyway, lacing his fingers with Komaeda’s. His hand is warm, warmer than Hinata expected, and feels... _right_ in his. It feels like it was meant to be there and just hasn’t had the chance to make its home and settle down. Komaeda’s fingers are long and bony, skinny like Komaeda himself.

Fitting, Hinata thinks to himself.

“Komaeda... _Nagito_... I think... I think I’m in love with you.”

~*~*~

Ibuki really likes Nanami. Very cute. Very kissable. Very smart! Cute, kissable girls that are also smart are Ibuki’s favorite kind of girls. But she’s not too thrilled with Nanami’s plan to split up and search all around the bar in a two kilometer radius individually. There’s no one to talk to, no one to listen to, no one, no one, no one! She’s bored out of her gourd and no closer to finding Hinata and Komaeda than she was when she was searching around with Sonia and the others. At least _then_ she had people to talk to!

This is just... _sad_. Sad and boring and lonely! Not punk rock at all.

She dejectedly kicks a rock down an alley before her ears perk up. Is that... No, it can’t be...

It is! Hinata and Komaeda! She can hear them, they’re so close...! She’s going to find them and everyone will be so happy that they’re okay. Giddily, she speeds down the alley until their voices get louder and louder, stopping in front of a dumpster with a whole bunch of heavy-looking stuff piled on it.

Time to get cracking, Ibuki.

~*~*~

“I know.”

“...What?”

“I _know_ ,” Komaeda repeats, and it’s killing Hinata that he can’t see Komaeda’s expression. Is this good, is this bad? It’s tearing him apart, not knowing. But it doesn’t _sound_ bad...

“H-how did you know already...?” Hinata asks, fingers still entwined with Komaeda’s.

“Ah... You see, Hinata-kun... you already told me.”

Komaeda has officially lost him. He’s been reduced to making weird faces and mentally sputtering like some kind of brainless asshole. He knows that he’s missing large chunks of whatever happened last night while he was piss drunk and probably either blacked out or very close to it, and he’s got a feeling those missing chunks have something to do with his apparent confession. Still, he asks, “I did?” for his own posterity, and on the off chance he’s wrong.

“You told me last night.”

And there it is.

“You said you wanted to speak with me outside because it was too noisy inside and you didn’t want to yell everything so everyone else could hear. Once we were outside, you told me you loved me, kissed me, then puked on the sidewalk.”

That’s... embarrassing. “Oh. Shit.” He’s thankful it’s too dark for Komaeda to see him turn bright red. “Do you know how we ended up in the dumpster?”

“I blacked out after you puked on the sidewalk, so no, I do not.”

“Mm.”

Everything’s out on the table now, and the only logical step Hinata can take is leaning in and kissing Komaeda for the first time that he’ll be able to remember. It’s hard in the dark, but he scoots forward and leans in and somehow manages to not have a shitty aim, brushing his lips against Komaeda’s for a moment before swallowing the giant lump in his throat and--

The dumpster floods with sunlight.

“Everybody better have their clothes on, because Ibuki doesn’t feel like being a peeping tom today!”

Hinata pulls back so fast he falls over. In the bright sunlight, he can see where Komaeda’s cheeks started to turn red before Ibuki interrupted them, and he doesn’t feel as embarrassed about his own blush. He doesn’t know what to say to his ‘savior,’ although thankfully, as always, Komaeda knows what to say.

“Mioda-san! What a pleasant surprise to find that _you_ are the one who came to our rescue. How did you find us?” he asks, taking the hand she’s offering to help pull them out of the dumpster.

“Ibuki used her heightened hearing, of course!” she replies, beaming as she pulls Komaeda out of the dumpster before offering her hand to Hinata. He’s a little heavier than Komaeda and a bit harder to pull out, but with a grunt and some wheezing, she pulls him out as well, but not without a quick, “Nice abs,” comment to make Hinata turn totally red all the way to his ears.

She looks positively _thrilled_ to have found them okay.

But she _isn’t_ as happy with the fact that they smell like they’ve been, well, _marinating in garbage_ for a few hours.

“Hajime-chan, Nagito-chan, you _smeeeeeeeeeeeeeell_!” she says, scrunching her nose up. “Go home and shower! Don’t worry about everyone else; Ibuki will be sure to tell them that you’re okay!”

“Thanks, Mioda,” Hinata says before she snaps a little salute and flounces away, shouting out some kind of made-up victory song about how she found the lost boys and brought them back home. He kicks at the ground with the toe of his sneaker once he’s alone with Komaeda again. “So, uh. I’ll... see you later? After we both get showered.”

Komaeda takes his hand in his own and smiles that familiar, calming smile. “Actually... my house is much closer than your apartment. You can shower and change there if you’d like...? To spare you the extra walking time and distance, of course.”

Hinata smiles back. “Sounds like a plan.”

(When they arrive, the door is kicked in, the china cabinet is shattered, there’s a mess everywhere, and no sign of anything really _missing_. It just looks like someone - or several someones - trashed the place. They didn’t find what they were looking for, though, and the scene didn’t make sense until Komaeda found a sticky note stuck to the door frame.

                                   Sorry about the door!  C= C= C= C= C= ┌(;・ω・)┘  
                                                                 — Akane

Komaeda stares at the note for a moment and Hinata just  _laughs_ , laughs about this whole crazy day, laughs about how it took getting stuck in a dumpster for hours to  _finally_  tell Komaeda how he feels, laughs about how today is the start of something new and he doesn’t want it to end. Not yet.

And Komaeda laughs along with him.)

**Author's Note:**

> makes duck noises


End file.
